Juste la Mort
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Um final que representava um começo.
1. I

Nome: Juste la Mort

Autor: Fla Doomsday

Tipo: Não tenho ideia

Gênero: Angst/Romance/Drama

Classificação: M – NC17

Personagens/Casais: Sirius/Hermione

Sub-tema: Cores - Várias

Linha: No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe (Hurricane – 30 Seconds To Mars)

Item: Doença

**N.A.:** _Bom, passei certo tempo pensando em como deixar uma fic para um challenge de morte tão perfeito, boa. Tive a ideia insana de escrever uma Sirius/Hermine, porém, a ideia original de tornar isso em uma fic sangrenta foi substituída por uma ideia de fic angst. Vamos as explicações:_

_1. Essa fic é um pouco diferente de __**Kill Me e DIE**__, não apenas trata-se do Sirius voltando do véu e matando todo mundo._

_2. Ela é __**UA e RA**__, porque é mais fácil tirar totalmente do mundo normal de Harry Potter para construir perversamente meu plot insano._

_3. Os capítulos têm cerca de 500 palavras cada, formando uma cena por capítulo._

_4. Meu Sirius não pede desculpas pelas coisas que fará/falará aqui, e minha Hermione não pede desculpas pelas coisas que fará/falará aqui também._

_5. Eu entendo pouco de medicina e jargão médico, então peço perdão desde já para os futuros/presentes médicos(as) e enfermeiros(as) que lerem essa fic e verem que eu errei algo apesar da pesquisa que fiz._

_6. Veronika Decide Morrer me influenciou nessa fic. MUITO!_

_É isso. Espero que gostem da fic, comentem. Miih, perdoe-me por mandar algo tão tenso para seu chall, mas a idéia me surgiu e nunca mais foi embora. A primeira coisa que escrevo há dias. Obrigada._

_Obrigada Tai por betar mais essa insanidade. Abraçarei você MUITO por isso também._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p><strong>Juste la Mort<strong>¹

_por Fla Doomsday_

**I**

_Descobrimos algo;_

Ela era simplesmente alguém na rua. Uma simples pessoa que passava pela calçada todas manhãs. Um copo descartável e industrializado de café na mão direita. Uma pasta de couro negro da mão esquerda. Os cabelos cacheados presos em um coque fraco. A pele clara parecia avermelhada pela velocidade que ela andava. Os saltos batiam com força no asfalto e o barulho cadenciado chegava até o quarto andar com facilidade pela hora tão silenciosa da manhã.

Observou-a, enquanto abria a janela, acendia um cigarro devagar e tragava longamente. Não era saudável. Mas sua vida já não era saudável. Viu-a sumir na esquina ao longe. O barulho da cidade parecendo alcançá-lo devagar. Tragou mais uma vez. Soltou a fumaça; o dia estava cinzento. Olhou para dentro do escritório, o homem atrás da mesa olhando-o com certo receio.

Voltou seu olhar para fora. Aquele não o temia, o olhar de medo era por si. Um olhar que as pessoas laçam quando sentem pena, mas têm medo de dizer por que acham que podem piorar tudo. Tragou outra vez, batendo o cigarro no parapeito vendo a cinza rodopiar e descer lentamente. O barulho de um carro chamou sua atenção, assim como o barulho dos saltos novamente pela calçada.

Era ela novamente. Ela vinha rápida outra vez, agora segurando um saquinho branco na mesma mão em que segurava o café. Olhou-a atentamente. Os cabelos estavam soltos agora. O vento batia e levantava cachos leves. Tragou novamente, sorrindo.

"Está bem?"

O homem atrás da mesa lhe perguntou. Não tirou os olhos da mulher que agora entrava em um prédio próximo, os saltos deixando de fazer barulho.

"As opções são: 'sim, não e foda-se'. Receio que a melhor opção no momento seja o 'foda-se'."

O médico riu e ele também, olhando o letreiro desgastado que tinha na frente do prédio por onde ela entrara. Tragou mais uma vez antes de jogar o cigarro pela janela, sem preocupar-se em olhar para baixo e ver se alguém passava e poderia queimar-se com a gimba ainda acessa.

"Obrigado por vir tão cedo." Balançou a cabeça saindo do consultório, vendo a secretária do médico chegar somente naquele horário, olhando-o surpresa. "O fim derradeiro."

Piscou para ela quando a viu abrir a boca para perguntar o que fazia ali naquele horário. Mas ao ouvir suas palavras ela se calara. Os olhos ficaram levemente arregalados. Sorriu e saiu pela porta do escritório, descendo os lances de escadas com alguns cachos castanhos em mente.

* * *

><p>Cinco para as sete da manhã. Estava em sua mesa. Café e bolinho de amora à sua frente. Respirou fundo e pegou o gancho do telefone, discando zero e ouvindo o tom de discagem. Digitou um número rapidamente. Três toques e uma voz sonolenta respondeu.<p>

"Acorde, Ronald, precisa ir trabalhar."

Ouviu algo inteligível em resposta e a linha ficou muda. Posicionou o gancho no aparelho e recostou-se na cadeira. Uma manhã como qualquer outra. Um café como qualquer outro. Sua vida como qualquer outra. Simples. Sempre.


	2. II

**II**

_Organizando sonhos;_

Olhou para a janela do outro lado da sala. Azul. Um azul escuro, porém limpo. Um azul que deixava tudo mais escuro, porém, tudo mais limpo. Um azul que trazia calma, mas que também colocava medo. Um azul que ela olhava atentamente, enquanto esperava por um e-mail de resposta de uma amiga. Azul que ela nunca vira antes, somente no céu escuro das noites de lua cheia. Nas noites quentes como aquela.

Olhou para o relógio: cinco para as nove. Suspirou. Levantou-se desligando o computador de qualquer jeito. Não adiantaria esperar, Ginny nunca responderia àquele horário. Harry já deveria estar na casa dela. Pegou a pasta de couro, empurrou a cadeira, dirigiu-se à porta sem prestar atenção que o azul ganhava uma tonalidade esbranquiçada, até então escondida precariamente por uma nuvem.

O prédio parecia silencioso, parecia morto. Entrou no elevador, um homem estava pronto para sair, mas a viu e voltou a encostar-se na parede do fundo. Ele parecia familiar, mas não lembrava-se exatamente de onde seu rosto era.

"Desce?"

"Se eu puder evitar..."

Ela o olhou sem entender, mas então deixou passar e virou-se, vendo o céu azul limpo e calmo ser coberto pelas portas de aço do elevador. Suspirou novamente, tinha esquecido de ligar para Ronald.

"Ainda está em negação?"

Virou o rosto olhando o homem ao fundo do elevador. Ele estava falando consigo e ela não entendia o porquê; e muito menos entendia a pergunta.

"O quê disse?"

"Se ainda está em negação."

"Negação?"

"Sim, o estágio que se fica quando reconhece alguém, mas não lembra-se de onde, então decide que sua mente está apenas cansada e nega que conhece aquela pessoa." Ele falava eloquentemente, como se fossem velhos amigos. Franziu a testa. Tinha certeza que o conhecia. Ou não.

"O conheço?"

A pergunta saiu irritada, mas ela não importou-se com isso. Nada no seu dia fora o planejado, apesar de seus dias serem todos iguais. Virou-se quando as portas do elevador se abriram, mas voltou a olhar o homem de olhos cinza.

"Pode vir a conhecer."

Irritou-se mais. Eram nove horas da noite, estava cansada, queria ir para sua casa. Queria tomar um banho. Dormir em paz. E aquele homem estava lhe passando cantadas baratas.

"Tenho namorado, então, não, obrigada."

Saiu do elevador, ele estava rindo baixo. Odiava homens baratos como aquele.

"Irritada Hermione?"

Parou. O simples de seu mundo virando-se em algo incomum. Girou nos calcanhares.

"Sirius Black..." Ele começou.

"Padrinho de Harry." Ela terminou.

"Parabéns, está em aceitação agora."

Era tudo que ela lembrava dele, e mais. Simplesmente poderia ser alguém que a encontrara sem querer, mas Hermione tinha a impressão de que ele estava ali por algum motivo maior.

"Posso lhe ajudar em algo, Sr. Black?"

"Sim, quero processar alguém." O sorriso ladino lhe indicou que algo deveria ser engraçado ali. Ela não conseguiu ver a graça em nada.

"E quem seria?" Perguntou, curiosa pela forma de falar simples dele.

"A morte." E aí não seria mais tão simples o dia a dia.


	3. III

**III**

_Pagamos um preço;_

As cores podem se esvair de seu rosto quando se escuta algo triste, assustador ou terrivelmente verdadeiro.

_"Você sabe que não tem mais tanto tempo."_

Sirius ouvira aquelas mesmas palavras duas vezes, e duas vezes foram necessárias. Ele sabia que continuar fumando, que continuar bebendo, vivendo como vivera nos últimos vinte anos, lhe trariam mais problemas. Porém, ele não se importava. Ele não ligava para nada daquilo. Se era derradeiro, então que assim fosse.

Morrer. Talvez morrer fosse um início. Sim, para Sirius morrer não era negro como para muitas pessoas; não. Para Sirius a morte, apresentada tanto tempo antes de realmente findar-se, era branca. Um quadro branco, puro, simples e pronto, apenas esperando as cores que o encheriam. E Sirius queira enchê-lo. Sirius queira deixá-lo lotado de cores que a morte não esperava, ou não aceitava.

_"Câncer. Maligno. Não operável."_

Fora desse modo que ele dera a notícia para o melhor amigo e para a esposa dele. Fora desse modo que ele vira o quadro branco ser posto a sua frente. E ali era a primeira cor: o cinza. Porque Remus nunca lhe olhara novamente da mesma forma. Ele nunca mais lhe dissera piadas sobre a morte. O assunto tornara-se proibido.

E então Sirius viu-se triste. As pessoas que sabiam seu fim próximo se tornaram tristes. Pessoas que sofriam com ele. Tornaram-se cinza. Tornaram-se apenas choro da perda sem existir a perda. Decidiu por não contar a seu sobrinho, seu único parente vivo. Seu único familiar de verdade. O único que amava. E que o amava.

Via Harry olhá-lo com tamanha felicidade quando se viam que não conseguia lhe dizer que logo partiria. Não, aquilo não era necessário. Preferia ficar sozinho nessa empreitada. E sozinho Sirius decidira que seria feliz de algum modo. Que aproveitaria de algum modo o cinza que haviam colocado em seu quadro.

* * *

><p>Vivera apenas vendo-o crescer. Ronald tornara-se seu mundo em pouco tempo. Ele tornara-se tudo que ela quisera, algumas coisas apenas fora do lugar. Essas coisas ela ignorava, afinal o amava; e amar Ronald incluía aceitá-lo como ele era. Aceitar suas falhas. E ele tinha falhas, como muitas pessoas tinham. Uma de suas falhas era apenas tê-la. Sem ganhá-la, sem esforçar-se para fazê-la ficar. Porém, Hermione aceitava, era como ele era. Uma de suas falhas.<p>

Quase oito anos juntos e todos estavam acostumados com Hermione sendo compreensiva e com Ronald sendo descuidado. Esquecendo aniversários, não ligando, simplesmente sendo ele. Hermione não importava-se, mas com vinte e cinco anos ela simplesmente precisava de mais. Simplesmente precisava.

_"Sim, processar a morte."_

Aquelas palavras pareceram diferentes, pareceram renovar sua vontade de ter e fazer mais. Como processar a morte. Ajudar aquele homem que parecia sério ao dizer quem queria processar, mas parecia brincar quando contava que queria processar a morte.

Respirou fundo enquanto abria a porta de sua casa e acendia a luz apenas para ver dois olhos castanhos olhando-a dos primeiros degraus da escada. Um leve ronronar avisando-a que estava sozinha. Novamente.


	4. IV

**IV**

_Olhando mais fundo;_

"Um café?"

Ele não batera na porta, a vira sentada inclinada sobre a mesa, os olhos correndo algumas folhas nas mãos. Observou-a séria. As pessoas ao redor o olharam brevemente, mas ela não. Ela estava ocupada, compenetrada. Sorriu enquanto aproximava-se da mesa dela, e após sua pergunta vira aqueles olhos chocolates observarem-no sérios, mas pareceram suavizar, mesmo que o rosto dela continuasse sério.

"Para quê, Senhor Black?"

"Para discutirmos sobre o meu caso." A simplicidade da fala era o que mais lhe agradava nele. Hermione sorriu brevemente. Viu-o sorrir também.

Para Sirius aquela era a cor rosa. O rosa diferente, o rosa que lhe contava que ela não era totalmente feliz. Que ela era cinza, assim como ele antes fora.

"E vai mesmo processar a morte por quê, Senhor Black?" Ela cruzou os braços na frente do peito em uma pose séria e profissional.

"Ela está vindo me buscar antes do que havia sido combinado."

Um choque que ficou por alguns segundos pelo rosto da jovem. Sirius sabia que aquela jogada poderia ser arriscada, mas em sua vida, não arriscar-se agora, seria um enorme desperdício. Sorriu enquanto aproximava-se ainda mais:

"Acho que deveria escutar minhas argumentações antes de dizer que não vai processar a morte."

Os olhos encontraram-se. Hermione conseguia ver que por detrás daquele jogo que Sirius Black, famoso por aqueles jogos ela lembrara, tinha algo estranho. E para Sirius, aquela foi a cor rosa. O rosa que dizia que ela entendera, mas ainda queria saber mais. O rosa que faria com que valesse a pena ir atrás de algo, quando já não se tinha motivos para ir.

"Ok, um café."

* * *

><p>"Câncer. Maligno. Não operável."<p>

Ele repetira a notícia, porque era mais simples contá-la assim, mesmo que fosse para aquela mulher que olhava-o com certo receio, mas também com certo carinho. Ou não. Ou ele apenas queria ver aquilo nos olhos de mais uma mulher, para poder levá-la até sua casa, deitá-la no chão da sala e fazê-la gemer seu nome. Porque ele não queria mudar de vida, Sirius não queria mudar nada em sua rotina. Ou quase nada.

"E continuar fumando ajuda?"

"Não, mas se já vou morrer, prefiro que seja fazendo as coisas que gosto." Sorriu pelo canto da boca. Ela observou seu sorriso por alguns segundos antes de voltar os olhos para os seus. E ali o rosa tornou-se mais forte, tornou-se mais intenso, porque era o rosa que demonstrava que ela havia entendido cada pequena intenção dentro daquelas palavras. O rosa que contava que ela poderia parecer uma menina, mas era uma mulher. E Sirius via agora uma mulher séria.

"Senhor Black, eu não tenho tempo para brincadeiras. Muito menos para cantadas baratas." Ela levantou-se irritada.

"Eu também não."

Foi ali, naquele momento, ouvindo na voz dele que a morte estava mais próxima do que ela imaginara, que Hermione decidiu que não processaria a morte, mas poderia ouvir Sirius Black falar sobre ela. Ele sorriu quando ela voltou a se sentar.


	5. V

**V**

_Cada pequeno passo dado;_

Olhou aqueles olhos azuis a sua frente, o modo como eles lhe fitavam sérios, questionadores. Não, a resposta estava nos seus olhos castanhos, mas Hermione não sabia como dizê-la. Ela simplesmente não conseguia dizer 'adeus' a algo tão preso dentro de si. Porém, precisava. Realmente precisava dizer 'adeus', fosse para o que fosse.

"Ronald, acho que podemos conversar sobre isso em outro lugar, não?"

Todos dentro da delegacia olhavam para eles. Ronald lhe perguntara apenas uma vez, em alto e bom som, quem era o homem que lhe ligara às três da manhã, justamente quando ele estava lá. E Hermione via o azul triste, mas orgulhoso ao mesmo tempo. Porque ela via o medo dele em perdê-la, mas ela não via a vontade dele de lutar. O orgulho impedia. E era exatamente esse orgulho que não lhe deixara gritar em alto e bom som que alguém via mais do que uma namoradinha de colegial nela. Que via uma confidente. Uma amiga. Uma mulher.

"QUEM É ELE?"

E ela simplesmente se virou. Não precisava passar por aquilo, era humilhante demais. Todos ao redor a olhavam, todos observavam como Hermione Jean Granger fora acusada de algo que não cometera. Porém, agora, desejava ardentemente fazer. Mesmo que soubesse que nunca o faria.

* * *

><p>"Hoje você precisa de um ouvinte." Ele havia aparecido como sempre, do nada. Os olhos cinza brilhavam em vê-la, mas hoje eles traziam uma preocupação; o cinza estava mais escuro. "O que houve?"<p>

Ela deu de ombros. Sirius via o rosa que ela representava ficar claro, quase apagado. Odiava ver isso. Eram apenas quatros dias vendo-a e já estava enrolado, já estava vivendo a vida, a ânsia de vê-la. E ela parecia fazer o mesmo, escutando-o por horas a fio, atendendo-o no celular de madrugada, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça quando ele contava uma péssima piada.

Mas naquele dia ela precisava ser ouvida, e Sirius precisava estar ali por ela. Aproximou-se mais dela no banco, as pessoas na praça passavam com suas vidas completas, cheias, longas. Sirius estava usando seus últimos dias com uma mulher que ele não amava, mas que poderia lhe ouvir e ser dele, de algum modo.

"Vamos lá, você tem me ouvido reclamar da morte por quatro dias. Reclame da sua vida um pouco."

Hermione olhou-o, talvez, tudo aquilo que ouvira Ron falar sobre quem era o homem no celular fosse certo, ela deveria ter contado que era Sirius, ele o conhecia. Porém, aqueles encontros eram particulares, eram privados, e ela não queria dividir com ninguém. Nem mesmo com o homem que ela escolhera há tempos para ser seu marido, o pai de seus filhos.

Ouvir Sirius falar que ela estava reclamando da vida, enquanto ele fazia isso da morte lhe deu um estalo. Olhou-o séria, mas levantou-se, sorrindo e colocando uma mecha castanha atrás da orelha.

"Ninguém disse que vou reclamar da vida." Afastou-se um passo e olhou-o ainda mais sorridente. "Vamos aproveitá-la."

Sirius sorriu abertamente, e o cinza tornou-se mais claro.


	6. VI

**VI**

_Obrigando a sentir algo;_

A chuva caia forte, parecia ter vindo do leste, mas eles não tinham ideia. Não estavam olhando para cima quando sentiram as primeiras gotas, eles olhavam para o lago, conversando sobre como as pipocas em suas mãos estavam salgadas. Apenas a banalidade. E agora Sirius corria olhando para trás para ver se Hermione ainda o seguia.

Grimmauld Place não era longe dali, gritou que poderiam ir para lá. Hermione hesitou, as aceitou quando a chuva começou a cair mais violenta. Sorriu. Ela tentava esconder os olhos das gotas geladas, mas isso apenas a fazia correr mais devagar. Viu-a mostrar a língua, quando o viu rindo. Teve ainda mais vontade de rir.

Hermione tropeçou, mas continuou correndo, vendo Sirius virar-se de pouco em pouco, olhando-a e sorrindo. Era como se ele tivesse feito chover de propósito apenas para que ela corresse na chuva e tropeçasse. Hermione sabia que era impossível, mas vê-lo sorrindo de seu tropeção a fazia pensar assim. Mas então ele virou-se totalmente, parando no meio da calçada, e a castanha não conseguiu parar, batendo o corpo contra o dele, ouvindo-o rir alto.

"Por que parou?"

Tentou afastar-se, mas ele a segurou pelo ombro. Olhou, com dificuldade, dentro dos olhos cinza dele. Estavam leves, estavam claros.

"Chegamos."

Indicou com a cabeça o local, e observou-a examinar sua casa. Sirius conseguia ver naquele dia escuro e chuvoso, uma luz clara. Uma luz que irradiava de dentro daquela mulher, que em pouco tempo seria sua. Ele decidira isso quando ela lhe chamara para aproveitar a vida. E ele aproveitaria. Mesmo que apenas mais um pouco.

Entraram, Hermione sentindo o coração bater acelerado. Desde quando entrava na casa de homens praticamente desconhecidos? Desde quando encontrava-se com o coração a martelar tão forte que parecia que arrebentaria suas costelas? A casa estava parcialmente escura, e a respiração rápida de Sirius era o único outro som dentro do pequeno Hall.

"Quer algo para esquentar-se?"

Ela riu, Sirius poderia não estar vendo-a de frente, mas vira os ombros moverem-se como em um riso. Ela estava a divertir-se com seu atrevimento disfarçado. Passou por ela, via-a observando disfarçadamente cada detalhe do pequeno hall, as paredes com o papel descascando nos cantos. Sorriu ao ver que as bochechas dela estavam avermelhadas, lembrando maçãs amadurecendo. Com a ponta dos dedos colocou um cacho atrás da orelha dela.

"Se fosse minha, eu nunca a deixaria sozinha."

"Não sou de ninguém." Respondeu séria, afastando-se do toque dele. Viu-o sorrir.

"Exatamente por isso que disse 'se'. Sei bem que não é de ninguém, nunca o poderá ser. É livre demais e independente demais para prender-se a qualquer pessoa."

Sirius virou-se, sem ver que o vermelho nas bochechas de Hermione além de gotas de chuva, tinham agora, lágrimas.

"Mas... eu quero." Disse baixo, mais para si mesma. Porém, Sirius ouviu mesmo estando brevemente afastado. Olhou por cima do ombro, virou-se, andou até ela, abraçou-a.

"Vou acabar com sua vida na mesma velocidade que a minha está acabando."


	7. VII

**VII**

_Começando a ver o fim da linha;_

"Já lhe disse que não tenho medo de morrer."

Levantou-se irritado, andando de um lado para o outro, enquanto acendia um cigarro. Olhou-a no sofá, enrolada em uma coberta, vestida com suas roupas enquanto as dela secavam na secadora.

"Tenho medo de não aproveitar o que devo aproveitar."

"Deve?"

Hermione prendeu mais uma vez uma mecha que caia sempre na frente de seus olhos quando estava com os cabelos molhados. Queria entender Sirius, saber quem ele era, como ele era, porque era como era, e porque a morte assustava-o quando dita como um único e derradeiro ponto final.

"Sim, devo." Tragou longamente, seu cabelo molhava a camisa seca que colocara. Olhou para a mulher em seu sofá, ela estava irradiando novamente uma luz. Dessa vez, uma luz azul, atraente, chamativa, compreensiva, com cheiro de liberdade. Tragou diversas vezes antes de continuar. "Quero morrer sabendo que fiz tudo que podia, tudo que me deu vontade. Morrer com dó de mim mesmo deixou de ser opção antes mesmo de tornar-se uma."

"E o que você quer fazer de verdade, Sirius?"

A pergunta que ele precisava ouvir saindo da boca perfeita. Os lábios dela estavam levemente rosa, ela ainda sentia certo frio. Sirius apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro, andou até a frente dela, agachando-se entre seus joelhos e olhando-a sério.

"Quero que me deixe mostrar algo de bom em mim para você. Mesmo que você ache que isso não vai acabar com sua vida na mesma velocidade que a minha."

"E isso seria o quê?"

Perguntou cruzando os braços. Vira a mudança de cor nos olhos dele. Vira como o cinza claro, sereno, medroso, calmo, mudara para um cinza chumbo, sedento, maldoso, cru. Era um Sirius que ela vira apenas de relance. Era um Sirius que ela não sabia se queria encontrar. Ao menos não agora.

"Pagaria para ver?"

Negou.

"Não agora."

Levantou-se, levando-o junto de si. Hermione não queria ainda ser dele, apesar de sentir que era a única coisa que ele tinha. Olhou-a séria, uma pergunta rodeando sua mente mais uma vez.

"Não vai contar para Harry? Não quero mentir para meu melhor amigo."

Sirius viu o negro retornar. A morte. Ela rondava-o, ela cobria as cores claras, vivas, quentes de seu quadro antes branco. O preto inevitável, o preto que iria arrastá-lo antes do momento para longe. Suspirou pesadamente, olhando-a. Onde ela estivera quando tudo em sua vida ainda era colorido?

"Não. Ele não precisa saber disso."

Afastou-se dela. A dor dentro daqueles olhos castanhos era demais.

"Sirius..."

"Não!"

Seu grito a assustou. Viu-a olhá-lo ressentido e sair da sala. Logo após ouviu a porta da frente da casa bater com força. A chuva ainda caia. Sirius via o cinza pela janela, via as gotas a atingirem com força o vidro. Ela não poderia ter ido, mas fora, e para Sirius agora restava o fim. O único fim que ele, infelizmente, já não esperava sem importar-se como antes. Nunca mais como antes.


	8. VIII

**VIII**

_Libertando-se, sempre;_

Um bolinho de amora e um café fumegante. Agora em dois porque carregava as mesmas coisas nas mãos; porém, alguém havia deixado seu café da manhã em sua mesa. A primeira pessoa que veio em sua mente foi Ronald, mas não. Ron não era dado a pedir desculpas, muito menos com gestos como aquele. Pensou em Harry, tentando fazer com que os amigos se acertassem, mas ele sabia bem que deveria ficar fora daquilo.

"Ok, fui eu." Sirius apareceu por detrás de uma pilastra. "Pareceu pensar tanto sobre quem poderia ter lhe mandado isso, que achei melhor dizer que fui eu."

Hermione apenas fitou-o. Os olhos cinza estavam tempestade, porém, pareciam cansados, levemente arroxeados ao redor. Os cabelos longos dele estavam presos com força por uma tira de couro. Vestia um terno de risca branca. Algo sério estava acontecendo. Continuou mirando-o séria. Ainda lembrava-se dele gritando consigo no dia anterior.

"Fui à funerária." Engoliu em seco, os olhos dela ficaram avermelhados instantaneamente. Aproximou-se, abraçando-a. "Escolhi um caixão bonito. Vou ficar bem confortável."

Ela começou a chorar, mas Sirius viu o preto do dia anterior ir embora. Abraçando-a, sentindo-a chorar, sentindo-a apertá-lo contra si. Beijou o topo da cabeça dela, sorriu. Hermione Granger não poderia ter aparecido em sua vida, mas Sirius saberia como sair da dela logo. Bastava apenas morrer.

* * *

><p>"Você tem fama, Sirius."<p>

"Isso a incomoda?"

"Sim."

Viu-a continuar observando o mesmo lago do dia anterior, mas de longe. Já era noite, o céu estava coberto de nuvens brancas, mas que eram escurecidas pelo céu azul sombrio. A noite parecia concordar com o peso da conversa.

"Minha fama de galinha a incomoda?"

Ela o olhou surpresa.

"Fama de galinha? Não, não estou falando _dessa_ fama. Estou falando da fama que você tem de largar coisas pelo caminho, sem nunca terminá-las."

Sirius compreendeu sem mesmo precisar ouvir todo o resto da conversa. Sorriu. Essa sua fama era fácil de levar. De certo modo.

"Não precisa preocupar-se, logo paro com isso."

Viu o olhar triste que cruzou os olhos castanhos dela. Odiava vê-la assim, mas era exatamente o que aconteceria. Morreria. O quadro que começara a pintar tão tarde em sua vida, o quadro que tinha apenas algumas cores, - o rosa dela ocupando grande parte - seria coberto de preto e então a pintura estaria completa, de uma vez por todas. E então todo ar do mundo não encheu os pulmões de Sirius. Ele puxava ar, mas parecia que algo o impedia de respirar. O olhar machucado de Hermione continuou, ele a observava a cada segundo com mais dor.

Sirius tentou respirar, tentando tragar ar; nada. Era como se mesmo respirando, já não respirava. Mas não era. Era o preto, a morte, o final da pintura chegando. Sirius sabia. Sirius sentia. Moveu a mão para segurar a dela. Morreria segurando-a. Se assim fosse para morrer. Hermione estava ali, tudo ficaria bem. Ela ficaria bem. Ele poderia respirar e o ar não chegar, mas tudo ficaria bem.


	9. IX

**IX**

_A minha última chance;_

Ele não estava morto, mas quase. Chamou a ambulância, avisou Harry quando chegaram ao hospital. Não, não podia mais esconder esse segredo. A doença de Sirius já o estava levando embora, e Harry precisava ficar ao lado dele. Mesmo que isso afastasse-a de Sirius naquele momento.

Teve medo. Hermione viu a morte cobrindo Sirius como um personagem de desenho. Uma mulher de preto com um manto para cobrir suas vítimas. Hermione a vira, e temeu que Sirius a deixasse. E como? Como conseguia temer que alguém que ela pouco conhecia, a deixasse? Como poderia desejar que Sirius melhorasse, quando ambos sabiam que não havia como?

Sentou-se na sala de espera. Odiava esperar. Odiava que lhe mandassem esperar por respostas. Levantou-se, passou pela enfermeira no balcão sem que ela a percebesse. Somente familiares podiam entrar nos quartos àquela hora, mas ela veria Sirius, ficaria com ele se aquele fosse o momento. Harry ainda demoraria algum tempo para chegar. Achou o quarto. Quase riu, Sirius estava acordado, mas tentava a todo custo soltar a agulha do braço.

"Tem que ficar aqui."

Olhou-a. Era incrível como os olhos dela contavam tantas coisas. Sorriu. Estava tentando livrar-se da agulha para ir atrás dela, mesmo que apenas com o avental do hospital.

"Quase morri encima de você."

Apenas assentiu. O que mais faria? Aproximou-se mais da cama, vê-lo daquele modo fazia mal. Era quase uma dor física.

"Harry está a caminho, não?" Ela assentiu novamente. Puxou-a pela mão. Quente. "Cedo ou tarde ele saberia."

Puxou-a para mais perto, cada milímetro contado pela respiração cada vez mais rápida dela. Beijou-a. Sugou o lábio inferior. A fez gemer baixo. Puxou-a para a cama. Separou seus lábios. Olhou-a nos olhos castanhos.

"Eu vou morrer. Deveria focar-se em alguém que poderá viver com você."

"Poderia focar-se em alguém que poderia morrer com você." Viu-o olhá-la surpreso. "Ambos não estamos nos focando no que é correto."

Beijou-o. Era apenas isso que importava. Sua visão explodiu em pontos vermelhos e prata. Ele movia o corpo contra o seu. As roupas foram perdendo propósito. Seu corpo encontrou o dele. O dele enterrou-se no seu. Gemidos, sussurros. Beijos. O suor, o calor, o vermelho, o cinza, o rosa, o azul, tudo borrando-se entre sentimentos e realidades.

"Mais, Sirius, mais."

Ele atendeu ao pedido. Teve-a rápido, devagar, com carinho, sem carinho. Os minutos pareceram horas, e Sirius derramou-se dentro dela, enquanto Hermione deliciava-se entre um orgasmo e outro, puxando os longos fios negros dele. Sorriam. Lábios repuxados para cima, felizes. Há muito essa felicidade não chegava. Beijaram-se. Olharam-se.

"Não sou capaz de te deixar morrer."

"Não tem escolha, morena."

Beijou-a. Ouvi-la sofrer com sua morte apenas adiantava o processo. Beijou-a, movendo-se para fora do corpo dela, deitando-a a seu lado.

"Vai me ver quando morrer. Lhe prometo."

Hermione chorou. Ela sabia, de algum modo Hermione sabia que ela era a despedida que ele tinha prometido não fazer.

"Vai me ver quando morrer."

E Sirius estava olhando Hermione, quando morreu seis noites depois.


	10. X

**X**

_Vai me ver, lhe prometo;_

A lápide era cinza, combinava com os olhos dele. Combinava com o modo como ele sempre vira a vida antes de saber que ela terminaria cedo. As letras negras mostrando uma realidade que ela não queria nem ao menos lembrar. Doía. Machucava. Sirius morrera. Ele lhe dissera que iria sem se despedir. Mas ele se despedira, ele deixara um amargo adeus dentro dela. Um último beijo. Um último olhar. Um último suspiro. Últimos.

Há quantos anos passava pela mesma lápide e olhava seu nome? Há quanto tempo estava esperando por aquele momento? Há quantos anos queria que ele cumprisse a promessa? Quis chorar. Era uma mentirosa, uma enganadora. Sirius abrira a alma para ela, mas Hermione nunca dissera nada. Nunca contara nada. Nunca dissera que ela, na verdade, morreria também. Antes. Bem antes do que as pessoas esperavam. Ela também escondera que estava morrendo. Que seu corpo era seu maior inimigo. Que estava destruindo-a de dentro para fora.

Ajoelhou-se na frente da lápide dele. Estava há dias sem remédios. Logo tudo começaria a mudar. Logo tudo começaria a parar de funcionar. _Câncer. Maligno. Não operável._ As palavras dele poderiam ser usadas por ela. O modo de viver dele poderia ser usado por ela.

Hermione viveu as cores que Sirius colocara no quadro dela, assim como deu as cores que ele queria. Sorriu. Queria ter prometido outras coisas, mas apenas prometera que ele a veria quando morresse. E vira. E ele agora poderia cumprir a promessa dele; deixá-la vê-lo quando fosse morrer. Era a promessa. Ele tinha que cumpri-la, de algum modo.

Recostou-se na lápide, observou o sol se pondo. Quatro anos. Os médicos lhe chamaram de guerreira. Mas todo guerreiro uma hora morre. E essa era a hora dessa guerreira. Sorriu, o amarelo do sol e o azul do céu lhe brindavam com misturas incríveis de cores. Pintavam o céu conforme o quadro dela estivera um dia pintado. Acariciou a grama, o cinza das lápides a frente brilhando levemente. Entristeceu. Sirius não estaria ali, ele nunca mais estaria ali.

Porém, ela também não. Ela apenas morreria. Ela apenas deixaria de existir. Sem promessas para mais ninguém, sem choro, sem dor, sem medo. O quadro começava a pintar-se por completo de preto e ela sorria. Sorria como não fizera mais depois que Sirius morrera. Porque a verdade era que Hermione pensava na morte apenas como isso, a morte. Nada mais, nada menos. Suspirou. Parecia senti-lo. E aquele momento.

De algum modo, sem que ela entendesse, ele estava ali. Ele estava sentado ao lado dela, ela sabia. E então era aquilo, o quadro cobriu-se de preto, a morte jogou o manto em mais uma vítima, e Hermione morreu tendo a promessa de Sirius cumprida. Ele estava ali. Não haveria outra explicação, não agora que o mundo deixava de ser vida e passava a ser morte. Para Hermione, a morte tornou-se o tudo e o nada para sempre, mas para o mundo ainda era apenas a morte.

_Fim._

* * *

><p>¹: Apenas a morte.<p> 


End file.
